Defensa
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Alzó su mirada y Doble D estaba frente a él, interponiéndose entre aquellos mastodontes que se habían detenido solo un segundo para admirar como el cuerpo del chico temblaba casi igual que una gelatina, como su respiración se hiperventilaba y parecía a estar a segundos de desmayarse. KevEdd - Yaoi.


**Aclaraciones:**

El primer fic que escribo de esta bella pareja que me conquistó completamente desde que la conocí.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Advertencias:**

Yaoi. Algo de violencia (según eso xD).

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Ed, Edd y Eddy me pertenece. Todos son completamente propiedad de Danny Antonucci.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Defensa**

Apretó sus puños con tal fuerza, con tal enojo, que inclusive sus cortas uñas se clavaron tan profundo en sus palmas que casi parecieron perforar su piel. Su rostro se había colorado, pero eso no era debido a una vergüenza o un bochorno, sino gracias a la rabia que le hacía hervir su sangre a tal punto que casi parecía querer saltar de sus venas.

Más no era para poco, la imagen que tenía frente suyo le oprimía el corazón hasta casi detener su latido y de sus ojos amenazaban por escurrir unas gruesas lágrimas producto de la rabia e impotencia que lo invadían. Mordió su labio para no estallar en ese momento, para contener las palabras anti sonantes e insultos que burbujeaban en la punta de su lengua y que venían plagadas de veneno. Y aun así, Doble D le sonreía tímidamente y alzaba sus manos mientras repetía sin cansancio que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada.

¿Qué ocurría entonces con la abertura en su labio de la cual aún se notaba la fresca sangre brotando de ella; con el enorme moretón que comenzaba a contornear su ojo izquierdo; con las raspaduras en su rostro, en su cuello, en sus brazos y sus piernas; con las rasgaduras en sus ropas?

¡¿Cómo mierdas podía decir que todo estaba bien?!

– Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos. ¡Kevin! ¡Por favor! La violencia nunca será la solución. – Edd colocó una mano en el hombro de Kevin, tratando de contenerlo, de retenerlo a su lado. – Además, solo es una mochila.

¡¿Solo una mochila?!

Eso lo hizo enfurecer aún más. Movió con brusquedad su hombro para que la mano de Doble D dejara de apoyarse y aceleró sus pasos a un ritmo que sabía que a Edd se le haría difícil alcanzar, no solo por el común mal estado físico del chico, sino por su evidente cojera causada, seguramente, por alguna lesión en su tobillo. Ese último pensamiento le provocó un golpe pequeño al estómago que pareció quitarle el aire en un solo acto y vaciar sus pulmones por completo, más esto no logro que su paso se detuviera un poco, ni tampoco los intentos desesperados de Doble D de retenerlo sirvieron para ese propósito.

Kevin caminó por rumbos desconocidos para él, suspirando con alivio al notar que las suplicas de Doble D para que se detuviera habían sido ya embutidas por los ronroneos de los carros que pasaban a su lado. No sabía a ciencia cierta si las calles que retomaba eran las correctas, pero trataba de ser lo más fiel posible a las indicaciones que había escuchado del Doble Tonto.

Vagó por los callejones que encontró en su camino, todos estos tragados por una oscuridad espesa y abrumadora, más no dudo un segundo en adentrarse en cada uno de ellos. Era muy probable que en un estrecho y oscuro pasillo como alguno de esos, Doble D hubiese sido atacado.

Pronto le pareció haber dado con el camino correcto cuando, de entre todos los callejones que visitó, uno destacó al alzarse sobre él el rumor de unas voces susurrándose entre sí, como lamiéndose tenuemente entre la espesa oscuridad, entre la lluvia de varios objetos de masas y volúmenes diversos que parecían caer al suelo de forma discontinua.

A unos cuantos pasos más adentro, y justo cuando sus ojos comenzaban a desentrañar unas cuantas sombras en el fondo, el pie de Kevin dio contra un material metálico, un objeto pequeño pero algo pesado. Para su suerte, el repique de dicho material no fue suficiente para hacer callar los rumores, ni para que las sombras se voltearan hacía él.

Se inclinó entonces para buscar aquello que había golpeado, encontrándose con la sorpresa de sostener un pequeño microscopio entre sus manos, el cual, a una primera observación, parecía tener algunas de sus partes rotas, muy seguramente gracias a haber sido arrojado contra la suelo. Un vistazo más a fondo le permitió percatarse de la existencia de un pedazo papel, adherido con un poco de cinta, y en el cual se encontraba escrito el lema: "Propiedad de Eddward".

Era el lugar correcto.

Dejó de nuevo el microscopio en el suelo y se acercó decido a aquellas siluetas que continuaban expulsando de sí ruidos, que se movían formando un circulo alrededor de algo que alguna de ellas parecía sostener. Todas se amontonaban sobre este objeto y hurgaban dentro de él, como animales que luchaban por un pedazo de la presa que acababan de cazar. De lo que extraían del interior de aquel objeto — que se parecía mucho a alguna clase de combinación entre portafolio y mochila —, lo observaban detenidamente, como si analizaran si su valor monetario era de utilidad o no. Aquellas cosas que era de su agrado, las guardaba alguna de aquellas sombras, y las que no, las arrojaban al suelo sin más.

— Dudo que eso sea suyo. — Dijo Kevin con firmeza, plantándose muy cerca de aquellos que continuaban remolinándose alrededor de la mochila.

Algunos de ellos se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa voz extraña, otros simplemente alzaron su cabeza y lo miraron desafiantes. En un solo segundo, la formación en círculo se deshizo y todos formaron parte de una barrera de cuatro chicos de extraordinaria altura y musculatura.

— A ti que te importa gusano. Mejor lárgate si no quieres problemas. — Repicó una de las siluetas de forma retadora.

— El problema lo tienen ustedes, cuarteto de bobos. — Kevin tronó sus nudillos, acercándose más a aquellos muchachos, quienes habían tomado una posición defensiva.

— Tú te lo buscaste, idiota.

No hizo falta una orden directa; pronto uno de los chicos se abalanzó contra Kevin, mas aquel individuo fue recibido oportunamente con un puñetazo en el estómago. El herido se encorvó gimoteando de dolor, situación que el pelirrojo aprovechó para darle un fuerte rodillazo en la mandíbula. El sujeto quedó tendido en el suelo, mientras los tres restantes se dirigían rápidamente hacia él.

Kevin pudo librarse hábilmente del primero que lo atacó con intenciones de golpearle en la cara, pero una patada sorpresa en la espalda, de otro de los individuos, lo derribó con facilidad. Intentó erguirse lo más rápido que su aturdimiento se lo permitió, pero un puntapié lo mantuvo en el suelo el tiempo suficiente para que los tres chicos lo rodearan y dejaran caer sobre él una lluvia sin cuartel de puñetazos y patadas, uniéndoseles a los pocos segundos el primero que había arremetido contra Kevin.

Este procuró protegerse con sus brazos del ataque, mientras de algún modo trataba desesperadamente de levantarse del suelo. Sabía que solo tenía que ponerse de píe para darle a esos idiotas una probada de con quien se estaban metiendo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, era aturdido con un golpe de mayor potencia.

Aquel juego cansó con rapidez a los matones, quienes decidieron terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas, antes de que algún testigo fuera atraído por el escándalo. El más corpulento de los cuatro tomó a Kevin con firmeza del cuello de su playera y lo mandó a dar contra un par de basureros.

El pelirrojo se quejó abiertamente por el impacto, aún aturdido por la golpiza que acaba de recibir. Ya en su cuerpo eran más que obvias todas las heridas y moretones que con esto se habían formado y que adornaban gran parte de su rostro, de sus brazos y piernas, dejando la mayoría de sus prendas manchadas con una composición de sangre y tierra.

Los cuatro chicos se acercaron para dar su golpe fatídico, pero algo los detuvo a medio camino.

— ¡A-alto!

Kevin alzó su mirada al instante en que reconoció esa voz, y pudo apreciar cómo es que Doble D estaba justo al frente suyo, de espaldas, interponiéndose entre aquellos mastodontes que se habían detenido solo un segundo para admirar como el cuerpo del chico temblaba casi igual que una gelatina, como su respiración se hiperventilaba y parecía a estar a segundos de desmayarse del terror.

— L-la… l-la v-violencia no e-es la s-solución, s-señores. Podemos a-arreglar e-esto pacíficamente…

Aquel pequeño enclenque no les fue relevante, por lo que uno de los chicos, con un simple puñetazo al rostro, logró hacerlo a un lado. Doble D cayó instantáneamente al suelo mientras escondía su cara adolorida entre sus manos y trataba de contener las lágrimas de dolor que amenazaban por salir expulsados de sus ojos.

Kevin, quien observó a detalle cada extracto de esta escena como en un aparato de diapositivas, se vio de pronto de píe, ardiendo por completo en una rabia que lo consumió en un instante. Había sido el colmo de los colmos, la chispa que encendió la llama extinguida por los golpes. Con su sangre hirviendo por la cólera y en su boca el sabor amargo de la ira, sujetó con firmeza un tubo oxidado que estaba a un costado suyo y se abalanzó contra los cuatro chicos sin medir las consecuencias de ello. Su consciencia estaba completamente sumergida en la furia del momento, del como ese cuarteto de inútiles se habían atrevido a golpear a Edd y esta solo buscaba la forma de hacerles pagar por el daño que le habían causado. Y vaya que lo haría.

En respuesta del ataque, todos arremetieron contra él al mismo tiempo; algunos buscaron doblegarlo con patadas a su estómago y otros intentaron tumbarlo con puñetazos, lo cierto fue que tres de ellos dieron en el blanco, mientras el cuarto, quien le había propinado a Doble D el golpe en el rostro, era en ese momento molido a golpes por Kevin.

Aquellos últimos impactos recibidos por el chico no parecieron tener el menor efecto en su cuerpo, él continuaba propinando golpe tras golpe mientras su víctima intentaba de alguna forma librarse de aquel ataque. Pronto, otro de los sujetos atacó a Kevin de nuevo, logrando que este tambaleara y se apartara del chico que agredía. Este último prácticamente huyó a gatas, adolorido por las heridas causadas.

Kevin arremetió sin dudarlo contra los tres matones restantes, no deteniéndose a pesar de los insistentes golpes que continuaba recibiendo. El dolor que sentía fue lo de menos; el cólera que corroía su interior era lo suficiente intenso para amortiguar cualquier malestar; la rabia lo hizo invulnerable.

Gracias a la oportunidad participación del tubo que Kevin encontró, pronto pudo relegar a los atacantes, quienes en el suelo, derribados, formaban una amorfa figura; ya ninguno intentaba arremeter contra él, solo intentaban protegerse entre los propios cuerpos de sus compañeros. Mas, a pesar de esa obvia victoria, Kevin no parecía tener intenciones de ceder en el ataque; su sed de venganza no había sido saciada todavía, su enojo estaba muy lejos de disminuir.

— ¡Kevin! ¡Kevin! ¡Detente, por favor! — Edd lo abrazó con fuerza de la cintura, en un intento desesperado de parar al chico. Este, al sentir esos cálidos y delgados brazos rodeándolo, volvió en sí y se detuvo, soltando entonces el tubo.

— ¡Oh cielos, Kevin! No tenías la necesidad de bajar a su nivel y recurrir a este tipo de salvajismo. — Comentó precipitadamente Doble D al ver como Kevin retomaba el camino en dirección a la salida de ese callejón, dejando atrás tres cuerpos que proferían aullidos de dolor cada vez que intentaban mover una de sus extremidades.

De pronto Kevin se detuvo y se inclinó, con un poco de dificultad, para recoger todo lo que pareciera ser propiedad de Eddward.

— Tenía que dejarles claro que nadie toca a mi novio. — Respondió este con una muy notable molestia en su voz. Hubiera deseado seguir dándoles una lección a ese cuarteto de bobos.

Doble D se detuvo en seco, y un notable sonrojo se asomó a sus mejillas.

— N-no era necesario ni correcto, Kevin. — Se acercó a él cuando este se levantaba, emitiendo este un leve quejido. El dolor por fin actuaba sobre su cuerpo. La mano de Kevin entonces fue sujeta por Edd, quien besó su mejilla y, acto seguido, le sonrió. — Ven, nos haremos cargo de todas esas heridas.

* * *

Esperó que este pequeño one-shot haya sido de su agrado. Trataré de pronto traer más cosas sobre esta parejita hermosa.

Agradecimiento especial a ustedes, por su tiempo dedicado a leer y a dejar un review (espero xD)

Saludos!


End file.
